Naughty Never Tasted So Nice
by vermilion aura
Summary: She was going to be his treat for Halloween. DantexOC


**Author's Notes:** After writing that last Devil May Cry one-shot, I had the itch to write another one after coming across a Tequila Rose gift set that came with both a big bottle and a glass with the saying, "Naughty Never Tasted So Nice" at work. That gift set set off my muse and she bombarded me. Since Halloween is just around the corner, I figured this could be a special Halloween story dedicated to all you fellow readers out there. Enjoy!

* * *

 _She looks so damn sexy that it's not even funny, especially with other guys staring at her._

He watched from the bar as she danced with her friends on the dance floor, looking as gorgeous as ever in her Red Riding Hood costume. The dress clung to her curves like a second skin, adding emphasis to her figure and chest, and the skirt just barely made it past her backside. Black thigh high fishnet stockings covered her legs, accompanied by a pair of black knee high suede boots and topped off with a long, red cape draped over her shoulders. Streaks of red stood out in her long, dark hair, and the hood brought out her chocolate brown eyes, making her look like a life-sized doll.

Taking another swig of his beer, the silver-haired demon hunter kept his ice blue gaze focused on his beloved Little Red Riding Hood. His pants tightened around his hardened length, and it was getting to the point of discomfort. If it was just the two of them in the perimeter, he would have ripped his pants off, hiked her dress up and taken her on the dance floor. But for now, all he could do was wait and hope she was ready to leave soon, for he couldn't stand waiting any longer.

When the song came to an end, everyone on the dance floor clapped, and he noticed her take a quick glance at him from over her shoulder, a sly smile crossing her lips. He watched as she turned back to her friends and chatted with them before parting ways and making her way over to him.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You look really restless, Dante."

He took notice of the playfulness in her tone. "Do you realize how irresistible you look right now, love?"

He took a hold of her hand and placed her palm between his legs, causing the smirk on her lips to widen.

"Wow. I figured that would take a bit longer and a bit more effort to pull off."

"Sweetheart, this is you we're talking about. You make any guy want to throw themselves at you without the need of effort."

"I don't really believe that."

He placed a gloved hand on her cheek.

"Get those thoughts out of your mind right now, and let's get out of here. I'll show you what it is you do to me."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

He hopped off his stool and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Once he was set, the two of them left the bar. She held on to his waist tightly and snuggled close to him like a purring kitten, adding to his already growing desire for her. Luckily, it didn't take them long to get back to the Devil May Cry agency, and no sooner were they through the double door entrance did he seize her in his arms.

He leaned in towards her ear. "Now I have you to myself and without the prying eyes of other men."

His voice was just barely above a whisper, making her heart race and her blood pump as he reached for her cape and loosened the tie. Her eyes locked with his and she kept herself still as the cape fell to the floor. He then stripped his long, red leather jacket off in one swift motion, removed his gloves, and then seized her hips, bringing her legs up to his waist. She squealed slightly and quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on as he walked towards their bedroom located in the back of the building. He set her down on the king-sized mattress, keeping her legs locked around his waist, and she reached for the hem of his shirt, jerking it up over his head. Her breathing grew heavy as she ran her hands over his muscular physique, silently appreciating the sight. His body and dominance was something she never refused, and even when she wanted to, he would always charm her into changing her mind.

He reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down until it reached the small of her back. He ran a hand over her back, feeling that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and with a low growl of approval, he pulled her straps off her shoulders and down her arms. He then gathered the fabric of her dress and pulled it off, leaving her in just her underwear, stockings and boots. With skilled hands, he quickly stripped her of her panties and positioned himself on top of her, pushing her legs aside with his knee and creating a niche for his hips.

"You know, you looked really sexy in your costume, but you look even sexier without it on," he purred, planting a kiss on the inside of her thigh and feeling her leg up and down. "These stockings and boots make you look even more exotic. At this rate, I could go all night with you. You just need to say it."

After a brief moment of silence, she slowly nodded. "Do it, Dante. Please do it."

He sealed his lips against hers in a rough, passionate kiss. Her hands found his wrists, gripping them tightly as he deepened the kiss to a bruising force. He swallowed the moan that escaped his throat as his tongue went to work, exploring every inch of her cavern while he moved his hips against hers, brushing his hardened length against her core through the fabric of his pants.

He moved away from her lips and worked down to her neck, showering her throat with hot, wet little kisses. The grip on his wrists tightened as the pleasure began coursing its way through her veins, her moans becoming louder with each passing second. He then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses from her neck down to the valley between her breasts, his hands moving to cup and knead them while also twisting her hardened nipples in a teasing manner. Her hands moved to the back of his head, grabbing his hair and holding him against her chest as his mouth began lavishing her breast and nipple. She arched her back as he ran his tongue over the hardened bud, tightening her grip on his hair as the tip of his tongue circled the area.

Continuing to knead her breasts, Dante left another trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping at her navel. He looked up at her, loving the dreamy look she had on her face, and then proceeded to free himself from his pants.

"Better brace yourself, my naughty, sweet girl," he growled.

The next thing she knew, she was being flipped over, and he pushed her knees forward so that her backside was sticking up in the air. With a hard slap to her rear, he prepared to enter her, causing her to gasp. Was he really going to fuck her from behind?

"You weren't expecting me to stick it in your ass, were you?"

Her heart was ready to burst out of her ribcage any second, and she held her breath as he leaned towards her ear.

"This is what you get for teasing me with all that dancing at the bar and letting other men watch you."

He grabbed a hold of the back of her neck, and with a rough thrust, settled himself deep inside her. She buried her face into the covers, the fabric muffling her screams of pleasure as he fucked her raw. The euphoria was all she could think of as her body scorched with each thrust, and when her muscles tightened around his length, Dante gave one final surge, hitting the deepest pit of her core. Her hands clawed at the sheets as her body convulsed, and she collapsed on the bed, her breathing slowly becoming steady. He then pulled out of her and laid down beside her, pulling the sheet over the both of them.

"I am glad you found me appealing in my costume," she whispered. "Consider it my Halloween treat to you."

He chuckled as he stroked her neck with his fingers. "I never thought naughty would taste so nice."

"Happy Halloween, Dante," she managed to say before falling to sleep's beckoning lull.

He snuggled close to her, planting a kiss on her forehead and wrapping his arms around her delicate form.

"Happy Halloween, love."

* * *

 **End Notes:** Check back for more updates, and I hope you all have a safe and happy Halloween!


End file.
